Will you love me forever
by DegrassiLover
Summary: Will Craig Love Ash Forever Or Will Manny Get In The Way
1. Leaving

Ashley Kerwin walked into the cool fall air.  
  
"What is everybody hiding?" Ashley asked Terri  
  
"Nobody's hiding anything." Terri replied.  
  
"Oh come on Terri, I'm not stupid." Ashley said,  
  
"Ash nobody's hiding anything."  
  
"I know they are even Craig is acting weird." Ash replied.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Craig asked.  
  
"I believe you did." Terri said walking off.  
  
"Craig what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Craig replied.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Ash said walking off.  
  
"Come on Ash!" Craig said following her.  
  
"No it's fine I'll just find out from Paige." Ashley said.  
  
"Nothing's going on Ash."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"Why is that?" Craig asked.  
  
"Because I am leaving for 2 months and I doubt they aren't planning anything." Ash replied.  
  
"Thin what you want." Craig said walking through the school doors  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay so Paige you have the party under control right?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yes Craig, but if you ask me one more time I swear!" Paige replied.  
  
"Okay, Okay just give me the check list one more time." Craig said.  
  
"Spin run him of for me please." Paige said.  
  
"I'd be happy too even I am tierd of hearing about it." Spinner replied.  
  
"Please!" Craig asked,  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Location?"  
  
"My house"  
  
"Invites?"  
  
"Mailed"  
  
"Curfuw?"  
  
"2:00"  
  
"Decorations?"  
  
"bought them"  
  
"Thanks Paige!"  
  
"Craig you have the check list I swear if you ask me one more time!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Paige I know something's going on so why don't you just go ahead and tell me." Ash said.  
  
"Hun nothings going on I swear." Paige replied.  
  
"Fine but if you talk to Craig tell him that I don't want a big deal made out of my leaving. Tell him a movie or something." Ash said.  
  
"Okay." Paige replied.  
  
Then Ash went to go find Ellie.  
  
"Ugh!" Paige said looking for Craig.  
  
"Hey Craig we have a serious problem."  
  
"What please don't tell me you told Ash about the surprise." Craig replied.  
  
" No I am not that easy to break." Paige said. "Okay so what's the problem?" Craig asked.  
  
"Well I was talking to her and she asked me to tell you that she doesn't want a big deal about her leaving. She said she just want to see a movie or something like that." Paige answered.  
  
"I'm sure she just doesn't want to put us through the trouble if we throw her a party I am sure she will be so happy." Craig replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course she will be thrilled." Craig replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Paige where do you want these lights?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Put them around the banister." Paige replied.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"She's coming!" Paige yelled.  
  
Ashley walked through the door.  
  
"Surprise!" Everybody yelled.  
  
"Wow! Thanks everybody." Ash replied.  
  
"Are you surprised?" Craig asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you outside?" Ash asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Craig asked.  
  
" I didn't want a party Craig."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is only 2 months Craig! I feel that like if I say goodbye I will be replaced." Ash said.  
  
"I still don't understand." Craig said.  
  
"You know what enjoy your party, I'm going home." Ash said walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's the party girl?" Paige asked Craig as he walked in.  
  
"She really didn't want a party. She left." Craig replied  
  
"What! You mean I threw this party for nothing!" Paige yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Craig said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How was the party?" Joey asked.  
  
"Okay." Replied Craig.  
  
"Here Ash dropped this off for you."  
  
"Thanks Joey." Craig said taking it up to his room.  
  
When he opened up the package a large book and a letter fell out. Craig opened the letter.  
  
Dear Craig,  
  
This time together has been great. I will miss you so much but 2 months isn't too long. Please don't forget me. Please promise to love me forever.  
  
Love ~ Ash  
  
A small tear rolled down Craig's cheek. He opened up the book to see it filled with pictures. Craig hugged the book, "I promise to love you forever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 months later  
  
Ashley felt weird being back at Degrassi. Everything had changed. Mr. Simpson had died a week after she left. Hazel and Jimmy were dating and Emma was leaning on Sean for support of the death of Mr. Simpson. Manny broke up with Sully. It was all so different, some things hadn't changed. Liberty still loved J.T. Kendra and Toby were still together, and Spinner and Paige were closer than ever. Manny still loved Craig although Ashley didn't know that one.  
  
"Ash!" Craig called when he saw her walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh my god you look so hot!" Craig said.  
  
Ashley had grown her hair out a little bit and added some red and purple to it. She no longer packed on black make-up she stuck more to red.  
  
"Thank you!" Ash replied.  
  
"I missed you." Ash said.  
  
"I missed you too. And I am keeping my promise." Craig replied.  
  
"What promise was that?" Ashley asked.  
  
"My promise to love you forever." Craig replied.  
  
"I love you." Ashley said.  
  
"I love you too." Craig said kissing Ash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Craig." Manny said.  
  
"Oh hey Manny." Craig replied.  
  
"Want to go see a movie tonight?" Manny asked.  
  
"Sorry I'm going over to Ash's house." Craig said.  
  
"Well what about us?" Manny asked.  
  
"Manny there is no us, I don't know what really happened. But I love Ashley. So nothing can happen with us." Craig said.  
  
"So your going to act like that night never happened?" Manny asked.  
  
"Yes! Because nothing did happen or nothing should of happened. We aren't right for each other Manny. Ash and me we fit were right for each other. You and me, we just don't work, and we never will." Craig said slamming his locker and walking away.  
  
Manny sat down to cry.  
  
"Manny what's wrong?" Emma asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." Manny said wiping away tears.  
  
"I guess you heard that Ashley's back?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yea, according to Craig they fit, and we don't." Manny replied.  
  
"They do love each other." Emma said.  
  
"But I love him." Manny replied. 


	2. The Whole Story

"Oh my god Ash I missed you so much!" Paige yelled.  
  
"I missed you too Paige, I mean there is no good shopping in Mexico." Ashley replied.  
  
"Oh no they didn't have good shopping!" Ellie yelled walking by.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No one really knows, just she tried dating some new guy who broke her heart when he left. She has been even weirder since then." Paige explained.  
  
"That's so sad. If that even happened with Craig I don't know what I would do." Ashley said.  
  
Then Manny walked by.  
  
"Hey Manny come hang with us." Paige said.  
  
"No that's ok." Manny said.  
  
"Oh come on were celebrating Ash's home coming." Hazel said.  
  
"I don't really feel like celebrating." Manny relied walking away.  
  
"Okay what's up with her?" Ashley asked.  
  
Paige and Hazel shot worried looks at each other.  
  
"Oh come on, tell me."  
  
"I don't think you want to know." Hazel said.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Some thing happened with her and Craig while you were gone." Hazel said.  
  
"What happened!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Um Craig was at a party and was so depressed he drank. Well him and Manny ended up kissing. She wanted him to dump you but he said 'he would love you forever'." Paige said.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ashley yelled running twords Craig's house.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Hey Ash." Craig said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
" I can't believe you Craig." Ash said turning away.  
  
"Wait, am I missing something?"  
  
"Paige and Hazel told me what you did with Manny scum bag!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Ash I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything I swear. Ash I love you." Craig said.  
  
"You expect me to believe that you didn't even enjoy it." Ashley said.  
  
"I didn't enjoy it! I was drunk okay I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"What a great welcome home gift." Ash said walking home.  
  
Okay I know this is much shorter than the last chapter! A lot shorter but I had to end it hear for the next chapter. The next one will be at lest a week away, I just can't update as fast with out the files from my computer! Update as soon as I can! 


	3. Manny Just Go Away!

"Hunnie what's wrong?" Ashley moms asked.  
  
"I found out Craig kissed Manny. and he said he would love me forever." Ash replied.  
  
"I am so sorry Ash, now I know that you don't want to hear this, but go talk to him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I ruin everything!" Craig yelled slamming the door.  
  
"Shh. Craig quite!" Joey said.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Craig said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Now what's up?" Joey asked.  
  
"When Ash was gone Manny kissed me, and I hated it. Ash found out and the girl I love officially hates me!"  
  
"Wow man your in deep." Joey said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Craig replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So did you talk to him?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, and please I don't want to talk about it." Ashley replied.  
  
"Okay but just tell us what he said." Hazel said.  
  
"Fine, I told him I knew the he said that it didn't mean anything. I then asked him if he enjoyed it. He said no and the he loved me." Ashley replied.  
  
"Is that the only thing guys know how to say when we catch them in a lie?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes." Ashley replied putting her books in her locker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Paige can I talk to Ash. alone?" Craig asked. Paige and Ash were having burgers at the dot.  
  
"I guess." Paige said standing up.  
  
"What do you want?" Ashley asked Craig who was sitting down.  
  
"I just want to talk, I can't stand you being mad at me, I can't eat or sleep." Craig said.  
  
"Hey Craig." Manny said walking up to the table.  
  
"Manny can you um leave us alone?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I was talking to Craig." Manny said.  
  
"Well I don't car I was talking to him first, just like he was my boyfriend first." Ashley said.  
  
"What is this all about?" Manny asked.  
  
"You know what it's about, just stay away from my boyfriend." Ashley replied.  
  
"Oh you know about the party."  
  
"Yes, and don't make me fight you because I always win." Ash said.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that this time." Manny said.  
  
"It's all your fault Manny." Craig said finally speaking up.  
  
"What?" Manny asked.  
  
"Yes you knew that Craig was upset and you took advantage of him." Ashley said.  
  
"What! No I didn't!" Manny yelled.  
  
Craig didn't say anything until Ashley nudged him.  
  
"Oh yea, you came up to me and said you could keep a secret and that we belonged with each other." Craig said.  
  
Manny started crying and then turned around to leave.  
  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" Craig asked.  
  
"No but it mean I am over never talking to you again thing." Ashley replied.  
  
"Well it's a start." Craig said.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's just not fair!" Manny yelled.  
  
"I know it's not, but you did get yourself into this mess." Emma said.  
  
"Em, are you taking there side?" Manny asked outraged.  
  
"I'm not taking anyone's side. But you knew Craig and Ash were still together and you did it anyway."  
  
"But Craig was out of line saying it was all my fault!" Manny yelled.  
  
"He was drunk and depressed." Emma replied.  
  
"I can't talk about it anymore. I'm going home." Manny said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Spinner." Ash said walking up to him at his locker.  
  
"Oh hey Ash, welcome back." Spinner replied.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Ashley asked.  
  
"As long as it's not to throw a party."  
  
"Can you tell me what really happened that night, with Manny and Craig?"  
  
"Ash, I mean I am Craig friend I can't rat him out like that." Spinner replied.  
  
"Spin I have to know the whole story or I just might have to break up with him."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him that he needs to tell you, because it's not my place to tell."  
  
"Wow, Paige really straightened you up." Ash said.  
  
"Well sometimes I go back to my old ways." Spinner said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dude you got to talk to Ash, and tell her the whole story man." Spinner told Craig at band practice.  
  
"I am way to afraid that she will dump me."  
  
"I have a feeling that if you don't tell her, she will dump you, not if you do." "Alright I'll talk to her after practice, but if she dumps me I will have to kill some body." Craig said.  
  
"Okay let's go! 1, 2, 3, 4!" Craig yelled.  
  
Then the door opened,  
  
"Oh crap I'm late! Sorry." Jimmy said walking in.  
  
"You know you were never late for practice until you started dating Hazel." Craig pointed out.  
  
"Sorry I had to go shopping with her. You guys do know the spring formal is in like 2 weeks." Jimmy replied.  
  
"Duh dude!" Spinner said throwing one of his drum sticks at Jimmy and then grabbing one from the pile next to him.  
  
" Are we going to play or talk?" Craig asked.  
  
"Craig chill out!" Marco said.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed. Okay guys lets just cancel practice, I can't play any way." Craig said taking off his guitar and walking out of the garage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ash can we talk?" Craig asked.  
  
"Sure." Ash replied.  
  
"Well it's about everything that's happened."  
  
"Fine go ahead."  
  
"Okay, just let me talk. Okay so Spinner threw a party and he talked me into going. For most of the party I just stood in the corner, not really wanting to be around any one since you had just left. Then Manny came over, she asked me if I wanted to dance, and not wanting to seem completely boring I said okay since well you know. When we were dancing she asked me if I wanted to go and talk in the other room, I said no but she kept pushing it. I told her to get over it and that I had a girlfriend but she told me she wouldn't tell any one. Then she told me that she would break up with Sully and that when you got back I could break up with you and then we could get together. I said no and I told her that I loved you but she kept pushing it. By the end of the night I was so confused and I started drinking. I was walking home and she came up to me and started kissing me. I tried to push her away but I couldn't help it, I was drunk and if I had know what I was doing I would never of done it. I mean I love you Ash." Craig said.  
  
"Okay that was a lot of information. Craig I am not mad at you, I mean sure I am a little upset but really I want to beat the ass off of Manny." Ashley said. 


	4. Run Manny Run!

"Hey Manny." Ash said walking up behind her.  
  
"Hi Ash."  
  
" I just wanted to let you know that you need to watch you back."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I have a whole gang on my side just waiting for me to kick you @&&!"  
  
"Are you treating me?"  
  
"Like I said watch your back." Ashley said walking out the door of the café.  
  
Manny followed her.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat me?" Manny asked.  
  
"Want to see it happen?"  
  
"I want to see you try."  
  
"No you don't." Ashley said turning around to keep on walking.  
  
"I'm sure you don't have the nerve to even lay a hand on me?"  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"I am guessing you would have Spinner or Jimmy or some one do it for you." Manny replied.  
  
"Are you trying to start a fight right here in the hall?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well maybe if you would just finally realize that me and Craig are together, and that he will NEVER like you this wouldn't be happening." Ashley said.  
  
"You really think your right for Craig?"  
  
" I just want to know which part you didn't get when Craig told you back in grade nine, 'it's not the locker I don't like, it's You!' get it through your head Manny your just not good enough for him."  
  
"Take that back."  
  
"Stop trying to steal my boyfriend!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault that your boyfriend is in love with me!"  
  
"Manny he wouldn't be in love with you if some one paid him."  
  
"Well some one must of paid him so he would go out with you."  
  
"Have you always been so slutty?" Ash asked.  
  
"Have you always been so Goth."  
  
"Craig likes it!"  
  
"Sure he does." Manny said sarcastically.  
  
"I am going to say one more thing."  
  
"Oh and what is that?" Manny asked.  
  
"RUN!" Ash yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear?" Paige asked.  
  
"No!" Hazel replied.  
  
"Ash totally beat up Manny she has a black eye and everything."  
  
"No way! Finally some one knocked some sense into that girl, she was going around stealing everybody's boyfriends." Hazel said.  
  
Then Spinner came up behind Spinner and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey Hun." Paige said.  
  
"Are you ready for tomorrow night?" Spinner asked.  
  
"I was born ready." Paige replied.  
  
"Alright well we have band practice." Spinner said kissing Paige and then grabbing Jimmy away from Hazel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ash we need to talk about the dance."  
  
"Duh were together of coarse we are going together." Ash replied.  
  
"Great so I'll pick you up tomorrow night?" Craig asked.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Do you want to stay and watch practice?"  
  
"Sure but um can I stay over after practice?"  
  
"As long as you promise not to give me a black eye." Craig replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay short chapter I know but I am busy writing more! Please review! 


	5. Manny I Will Never Like You

Spinner was walking out of the garage to go and get soda's for the rest of the band. When he walked into the house he saw Manny standing there talking to Joey. "Manny can I talk to you in the kitchen." Spinner said grabbing Mannys arm and pulling her with him. "What is it Spinner!" Manny yelled. "What are you doing here?" Spinner asked. "I came to see Craig." Manny replied. "Are you trying to get another black eye?" "Um no but I am trying to talk to Craig and tell him how I feel." "Well him and Ash are finally making up and I am not letting you go in there and ruin that." Spinner said. "I won't ruin anything, I will just make Craig's life better." "No you won't you will just make his and Ash's life worst. If you really care about Craig you will just leave!" Spinner said. Then Craig walked into the kitchen to help Spinner with the sodas. "MANNY! what are you doing here!" Craig yelled. "I came to see you." Manny replied. "Just leave!" Craig shouted. "But I thought you would want to see me." Manny said. "No! Are your clothes on so tight that you aren't getting circulation to your brain. I don't like you I never will, I will never love you just stay out of my life." Craig yelled. Manny ran out of the house crying. "I tried to warn her." Spinner said grabbing the sodas out of the fridge. "Me too man I tried being nice to her but I don't want to ruin my relationship with Ash." Craig said walking back to the garage. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay really short chapter! But will Manny really stay out of Craig's life or will she wind up fighting back in? 


	6. Ashley's Special Night

"What took you guys so long?" Marco asked when Spinner and Craig got back. "We um couldn't decide which one's to get." Craig asked. "It's not like buying guys come on!" Ash said.   
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Craig laughed nervously. 'Dude chill! We got caught up talking and forgot that you guys were waiting." Spinner said. "Well you didn't have to lie about it, you could of just said that." Jimmy said.  
  
"Okay let's just get back to playing Craig said handing everyone a soda.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Spinner what am I going to do?" Craig asked after the band had left.  
  
"I don't know, I mean me and Paige have never been in this big of a fight. I mean you could of avoided it." Spinner said.  
  
"How I mean I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing." Craig replied.  
  
"Craig you weren't that wasted, man I saw you too you know that you knew what was going on."  
  
"Spin I would never do that to Ash, you know I love her. So I don't know what else I could of done to get her off of me."  
  
"I know you love her and you know that you love her but does she know you love he?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Well I was planning on proving it to her after the dance tomarrow night." Craig replied.  
  
"Wow dude are you sure that your ready to do that?" Spinner asked again.  
  
"I've got to do something to prove to her that I love her." Craig said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"Coming!" Ashley yelled.  
  
Then she opened the door, her hair was down with a black flower behind her ear. Ash was wearing a black flowing dress.  
  
"You looks so good Ash!" Craig said.  
  
"Where is the rest of the group I thought we were all going together?" Ashley asked,  
  
"They are picking up the girls we are going to meet them at the dot." Craig replied grabbing Ashley's hand while she closed the door. Then they walked over to the dot.  
  
"Hey Jimmy." Craig said.  
  
Jimmy and Hazel were sitting on the bench outside the dot. Jimmy looked nice in his tux, and Hazel's purple dress looked great on her. It was a little weird for Ashley to see Jimmy all dressed up for dance. It reminded her of when they went out. I mean she didn't wish she was with him but you know the actual relationship she loved.  
  
Then Paige and Spinner walked up behind Jimmy and Hazel. Paige definetly looked the best out of all of them but they all knew she would. Spinner looked good but didn't look as dressed up as Jimmy. Paige was dressed in a long red dress. It had a ruffled bottom. Her hair was curled and back in a red headband and with curls hanging over it.  
  
"Once again you look the best." Hazel said.  
  
"Yea you look great Paige." Ashley said.  
  
"Thanks girls you look great too." Paige replied.  
  
"Aren't I the lucyest guy here?" Spinner asked putting his hands around Paige's waist and not looking up from her eyes.  
  
"I am!" Jimmy and Craig said in unison both looking at Spinner and Paige and then Ash and Hazel.  
  
"Aww." Hazel said to Jimmy hugging him.  
  
"That was really sweet." Ash said kissing Craig then they left for the dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they get to the dance will many be there? Will she ruin Ashley's special night? 


	7. The Fight

The group walked into the gym and the bright disco lights all quickly blinded them.  
  
"I guess you get used to it?" Spinner said covering his eyes.  
  
"Guess so." Paige replied.  
  
They all went and sat down at a table, Paige and Spinner started making out as soon as they reached the table.  
  
"They don't waste anytime do they?" Hazel said.  
  
"Obviously not." Jimmy replied.  
  
"Want to dance?" Craig asked Ash.  
  
"Sure." Ash replied.  
  
Craig grabbed her hand and they were quickly out on the dance floor.  
  
After an hour of dancing, Ash was way out of breath.  
  
"Water?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yes, but come back during a slow song." Ash replied.  
  
"Okay why don't you just go and sit down and I will go get you something." Craig said walking off of the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Craig was at the drinks table Manny walked up.  
  
"Hey Craig." Manny said.  
  
"Manny did you not hear a word I said last night?" Craig asked.  
  
"I heard you but I thought that maybe you were just under a lot of stress." Manny replied.  
  
"I wasn't under any stress I meant every word I said." Craig said.  
  
"I thought after I did this you might change your mind." Manny said then she leaned in and kissed Craig rubbing her hands through his hair.  
  
Craig pushed Manny away.  
  
Then he turned around to see Ash standing there with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Ash wait!" Craig yelled, but he was too late she was already running out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I knew you didn't mean any of that crap you told me!" Ash yelled when Craig caught up to her.  
  
"Ash I meant every word of what I said." Craig replied.  
  
"Yea right!"  
  
"I really do love you."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Because Manny came over to practice yesterday, I told her to leave and I told her that I never or never would like or love her. If you don't believe me you can ask Spinner he was there." Craig replied.  
  
"How do I know that's true?"  
  
"Because this will prove it to you." Craig said kissing her.  
  
"What was that for?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I wanted to show you that when I kiss you I feel something, but when Manny kissed me I didn't feel anything. It was like kissing a dog or something. But with you I feel something." Craig said.  
  
"Really?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Ash I wouldn't ruin what we have over a one night stand with Manny."  
  
"What makes me think that I just can't trust you any more?"  
  
"Because you care about me and you are watching your feelings. I mean I would probably do the same thing if I saw or found out that you had kissed or made out with someone like Sean. It's hard to watch the person you care for and love do that." Craig said.  
  
"So you understand why I'm upset?" Ash asked.  
  
"I really think I do."  
  
"Then you will understand that I need sometime to myself, so I am going to go back to the dance and I am going to talk to Manny. Then I am going to dance, you can come back but we just need some time apart." Ashley said walking back to the dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Manny can I talk to you?" Ash asked.  
  
"What is it?" Manny asked.  
  
"I am trying to work on my relationship with Craig. So I need you to stay out of both of our lives, because no matter how hard you try you will never break us up!"  
  
"You can give me these talks until we aren't around each other anymore. But you can't keep me away from Craig because you know what I love him." Manny said.  
  
"Manny you don't even know what love is or feels like."  
  
"I feel love every time I look into Craig's eyes I get this weird butterfly feeling in my stomach and you can't make that stop."  
  
"I can if I beat you lights out." Ashley said lunging into Manny.  
  
So everyone was gathered around them yelling, "Fight, Fight, Fight!"  
  
Soon after that Mr. Raditch and Mr. Armstrong were pulling them off of each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now what's going on?" Mr. Raditch asked the girls once they got to his office.  
  
"Nothing would of happened if she wasn't stealing my boyfriend." Ash said.  
  
"Manny is this true?" Mr. Raditch asked.  
  
Manny didn't answer.  
  
"Well I am not going to get in the middle of it but you two girls need to work it out. Because I will not take any more of this fighting in my school." Mr. Raditch said leaving the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is going to happen next? 


	8. The Grape Vine

"I just can't believe her!" Manny yelled.  
  
"Manny calm down!" Emma replied.  
  
"No I won't calm down! I love Craig and I am not giving up with out a fight." Manny said.  
  
"But you have been fighting, and Craig has told you over and over again that he doesn't like you. And Ashley has beaten you up twice! Get it through your head Manny, it is never going to happen!" Emma yelled.  
  
"I thought you were my friend! But you know what your just jealous! Just because you broke up with Sean does not mean you have to take it out on me!"  
  
"Manny you are the one doing this to your self! If you would just finally realize that Craig is taken this wouldn't be happening!" Emma yelled running off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Grape Vine  
  
After this weeks dance the true question is,  
  
Is all fair in love and war?  
  
Obviously Manuela Santos and Ashley Kerwin think so after their fight over Craig Manning last weekend at the dance!  
  
Submit you answers to these 3 questions:  
  
Is all fair in love and war?  
  
Is all fair in war over love?  
  
And how many more black eyes will Manuela Santos get before she comes to her senses?  
  
Article by Liberty  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can not believe this!" Manny yelled when she read the grape vine.  
  
"LIBERTY!" Manny yelled again.  
  
"I was just expressing my opinion." Liberty said defensively.  
  
"Well next time your going to express your opinion about me, ask me first!" Manny yelled walking away.  
  
Then Paige walked up to her.  
  
"Manny I need to talk to you." Paige said.  
  
"What did Ash send you over here to beat up on me?" Manny asked.  
  
"No both Ash and I fend for ourselves. I just came to tell you that you have been officially voted off of the spirit squad." Paige said.  
  
"What! NO! You can't do that, the squad means everything to me!" Manny yelled.  
  
"You broke the rules."  
  
"What rules?"  
  
"One we don't steal each others or someone else's boyfriends. Two we can't be written about in the grape vine unless it is positive. And three we just all decided that we didn't want a back stabber on our squad." Paige said walking off.  
  
"Is everything going to go wrong in my life!"? Manny yelled.  
  
"If you keep messing with me and Craig everything is going to keep going wrong!" Ashley said walking by to go to her locker.  
  
"Sooner or later I am going to get back at you!" Manny said leaning up against the locker next to Ashley's.  
  
"Oh Paige told me to tell you that she needs you to turn in your uniform for the spirit squad by the end of the day." Ashley said slamming her locker door.  
  
Then Craig started walking down the hall.  
  
"Craig!" Ash yelled running up to him. Once she got there she jumped into his arms and he spun her around. Then they shared a deep long romantic kiss.  
  
"So are we good now?" Craig asked once he had put Ash back down.  
  
"Definitely, but know we have to fight of the slut of all sluts." Ash said looking back at Manny.  
  
"I think that if we work together, we can do it. But under one condition." Craig said  
  
"What is that?" Ash asked.  
  
"That if Manny kisses me or something like that, you know that I didn't like it and didn't do it myself." Craig said.  
  
"Fine, but just know I can tell if you lying, your eyes twitch." Ashley said kissing him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How will Ash and Craig's plan to fight off the slut Manny work? 


	9. Mexico

"Here Paige." Manny said handing Paige her spirit squad uniform.  
  
"Thanks, you know you really let the squad down." Paige replied folding up the uniform.  
  
"You are the ones who kicked me off of the squad." Manny said readjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.  
  
"You got yourself into this mess."  
  
"Why does everybody blame me for what happened but then they act like Craig did nothing."  
  
"Maybe because he was drunk and you took advantage of him, and then you kept trying to steel him from our best friend, who I might mention did nothing to hurt you. What next are you going to try and steal Spinner away from me?" Paige asked.  
  
"Why would I want a freak like Spinner?" Manny asked.  
  
That was the last straw for Paige she quickly lunged herself onto Manny.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything like that about my boyfriend again!" Paige yelled pulling Manny's hair.  
  
Then Mr. Radictch separated them and brought them to his office.  
  
"Ms. Santos I seem to see you in here a lot lately and it seems to be mostly over guys. I think it is only fair that you get a two week suspension."  
  
"But Mr. Raditch." Manny complained.  
  
"You aren't going to sweet talk your way out of this one Ms. Santos. This time I am involving your parents. Ms. Michalechuck you may leave." Mr. Raditch said dialing the phone with one hand, the other one pointed at the door.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Raditch." Paige said leaving; he nodded his head and continued waiting for Mrs. Santos to pick up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She said you were a freak and then lunged at me." Paige stretched the truth while cuddled up in Spinners lap.  
  
"What happened to the old Manny? The sweet one?" Spinner asked.  
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling it's Gone With The Wind." Paige said picking up the very large book from the coffee table.  
  
"Do you think it will all blow over?" Spinner asked.  
  
"No, I think in the end Ash will beat up Manny so bad she will just give up." Paige replied.  
  
"I don't think it will go that far." Ash said walking into the room from the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Ash you can't let her keep doing this to you." Paige said.  
  
"Well my dad called today, and he invited me back to Mexico with him. I was thinking about going, and now I am definitely going to go now since all this stuff is going on." Ash replied.  
  
"Ash you can't do that to Craig." Spinner said.  
  
"Why? Once I leave he will have Manny." Ash answered.  
  
"Who will have Manny?" Craig asked walking into the room; he had just gotten to Spinner's house.  
  
"No one." Ash said.  
  
"Come on Ash you have to tell him." Paige said.  
  
"Tell me what?" Craig asked.  
  
"Um." Ashley replied.  
  
"Ash you have to tell him before it's to late." Spinner said.  
  
"Wait what's going on?" Craig asked.  
  
"Fine, my dad called and invited me back to Mexico. I am going to go and live there with him since all of this stuff it going on with Manny and you. So now the two of you can be happy together." Ashley said starting to cry, and then she ran out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She can't leave!" Craig said to Spinner, Paige had gone to talk to Ash.  
  
"Craig if you don't do something she is going to go and you might not see her again. She sounded pretty serious."  
  
"What can I do?" Craig asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"Coming!" Manny yelled.  
  
Then Manny opened the door in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving for good and that Craig is all yours." Ashley said still crying.  
  
Manny didn't say anything, Ashley was crying harder now then she ran off.  
  
Then Paige ran by,  
  
"Have you seen Ash?" She called out.  
  
"Um. Yea she was just here." Manny yelled walking back inside and then she closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ash! You can't just leave like that!" Paige yelled catching up to her.  
  
"Why not no body cares about me." Ash replied.  
  
"Obviously I do, considering I just chased you all around town, did I mention in heels!"  
  
"Well you might care about me but Craig doesn't."  
  
"What are you talking about? I thought you were over this. You said the two of you made up and were now fighting off Manny."  
  
"Well I realized that I will never get her away from him so I might as well just give up. But I can't watch them together so I am going to Mexico. Also Craig will just go ahead and be with her, since I won't be here for him to think about."  
  
"Ash no matter how far away you go Craig will always think about you and he will never be with Manny. He won't let that happen and neither will I."  
  
"You know what I don't care anymore, because I am done with this whole drama thing!" Ash yelled.  
  
"But Ash he does care about you!"  
  
"No he doesn't he could care less if I stay or if I go!"  
  
"Ash, come on your acting crazy! Everyone knows that he loves you and not Manny."  
  
"Paige no I don't, not any more."  
  
"If you are going this crazy and you are thinking Craig is so distrustful maybe you don't deserve Craig."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"When you told Craig he broke down. Now I know he has not done the best things. But he is trying to prove to you that he loves you and you just act like that's not good enough for you."  
  
"Paige it's easy for you to stand there in you heels, telling me what I'm doing wrong. But see when you go back home you have Spinner. You two haven't been in a fight like this. So I guess I just can't forgive and forget like you can. I guess I am just not as head strong as you!" Ashley said sitting down to cry.  
  
"I might not know what it feels like to have some one betray you! But some things you have to just stop fighting. I mean I could sulk around and cry and never be in a relationship again after Dean. I just have to go on with life just like you do." Paige said crossing her arms and looking down at Ashley.  
  
"I guess you're just stronger than me because I obviously can't handle this. I just don't know what to do!"  
  
"Well running away from your problems isn't going to solve anything."  
  
"Maybe it will for me." Ashley replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Manuela where are you going?" Manny's father asked.  
  
"Out I'll be back soon!" Manny called out while walking through the door.  
  
It was cold out and Manny's jacket was thin. She ran to Craig's house.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
Joey answered the door,  
  
"Manny what are you doing here?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Craig." Manny said with a shiver.  
  
"He's over at Spinner's." Joey replied looking confused.  
  
"Thanks." She said running off  
  
"Do you want a coat?" Joey called leaning out of the door.  
  
Manny waved him off and Joey walked back inside his warm house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
Spinner answered the door.  
  
"Manny what are you doing here?" Spinner said in a whisper then he walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Ash came by so I came to see Craig." Manny replied.  
  
"Are you an idiot?" Spinner asked rubbing his arms.  
  
"No but since Ash is out of the picture I came to claim my man."  
  
"Manny's he is still Ashley's guy, he will never be yours and he is really upset okay so just go away!" Spinner said.  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Now just leave!" Spinner yelled.  
  
Manny ran off crying!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Ashley really leave? 


	10. Advil

Ring Ring,  
  
"Hello?" Ashley answered.  
  
"Hey Ash." Craig replied.  
  
"Craig what do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you can I come over?"  
  
"I don't think that is such a good idea."  
  
"I think it is, we need to talk before you leave."  
  
"Well I guess it is okay if you come over. But just for a little while." Ashley replied.  
  
"Great I'll be over in a minute." Craig said.  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Well I am outside just hoping you would say yes."  
  
"You know what I'll come to you." Ashley said hanging up the phone and grabbing her coat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Craig." Ashley started talking but Craig put his index finger over her lips.  
  
"Don't talk, just kiss." Craig said.  
  
He lightly moved her hair behind her ear, and touched her chin. Then they started to kiss. He rubbed her shoulders and she put her hands in his soft curly hair. All of a sudden it started to rain, and they still stood there kissing.  
  
Then they broke apart the rain fell between them pushing them apart. Craig reached out his arm to touch her but Ashley slowly backed away. She put her arms around her body and slowly started shaking. She started whimpering and then started shaking more. Craig moved closer to her and she backed up more, now Ashley was getting closer and closer to her house. Craig reached out his arms again and trying to hug her. But he couldn't Ashley was having a melt down. She was still standing there rocking her self and whimpering. She was so overwhelmed with all of this pressure she was going crazy. She finally backed into the house. Once again Craig tried to touch her, he put his hand on her shoulder she swatted it away.  
  
"Don't touch me." Ashley said.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong?" Craig asked.  
  
"Too much pressure." Ashley said then she collapsed.  
  
Craig panicked, he picked her up and carried her inside.  
  
"Ms. Kerwin, come quick Ashley passed out!" Craig yelled once he got into the house. Ashley's wet body in his arms.  
  
Ashley's mom, her step dad Jeff, and Toby all ran into the room. They put her in the car and quickly drove her to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Ashley's parents, Toby, Paige, Spinner, and Craig were all in the waiting room to see what was wrong.  
  
Then the doctor walked out into the room, everyone gathered around her.  
  
"We found 20 advil in her system. That's enough to make someone go into sezures, the chills even pass out. 50 would have killed her."  
  
"So is this a sign of suicide?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It is the only thing I can think of." The doctor replied.  
  
"What should we do?" Ashley's mother asked.  
  
"Well she needs to stay here until we can get all of the advil out of her system. Then I would suggest therapy, avoid stress, and make sure there in never a bottle of advil in her room again."  
  
"Is there any chance she won't make it?" Craig asked.  
  
He knew that everyone was thinking the same thing, but he was the only one who had been brave enough to ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will Ashley survive? 


	11. Still Going?

"There is a chance that. it was too much for her. Especially with the rain."  
  
Ms. Kerwin sat down and cried, Jeff put his arm around her. Craig backed into the corner. Many thoughts were going through his head.  
  
"If I just hadn't put so much stress on her."  
  
"I should of just come to see her, not let her come to me."  
  
Paige walked over to him putting her hand on Craig's shoulder. Then a small tear rolled down her cheek. Spinner came and put his arm around her. He wasn't crying like Craig and Paige now were. Spinner did have an upset look on his face.  
  
"Ash just doesn't seem like that kind of person." Paige said.  
  
"I always thought Ash was the sensible one of the group." Spinner added.  
  
"Well none of this would of happened if I hadn't put sp much stress on her." Craig said between tears.  
  
"Craig non of this is your fault." Paige insisted.  
  
"Yes it is!" Craig yelled.  
  
"No it isn't Craig, Ashley did this to herself." Spinner said.  
  
"But I put all of this pressure on her. I mean the whole Manny thing wasn't easy on her. Then when it started to rain I didn't do anything." Craig said taking his right hand and rubbing the top of his eye.  
  
"Craig you need to realize that even though you were a big part of Ashley's stress. Ash did this to herself. You didn't make her overdoes." Paige said.  
  
"And don't forget about Manny." Spinner added.  
  
"Yea it wasn't easy for her when Manny came to fight her for you." Paige said.  
  
"I guess that's true." Craig said.  
  
"It is true." Paige said wiping away tears.  
  
Then Jeff walked over,  
  
"Come on guys we can see her now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ash?" Her mother asked.  
  
Ashley opened up her eyes and slowly whispered,  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm a little cold." Ashley replied.  
  
Then Jeff and Toby walked in.  
  
"Hi Ash." They said hugging her.  
  
Craig knocked on the door,  
  
"Can we come in?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Ash said still in a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once everybody else had left, Craig cuddled up to Ashley.  
  
"I was so scared for you."  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing." Ash said.  
  
"Promise to never do anything like that again?" Craig asked.  
  
"As long as you promise not to kiss another girl ever again."  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Ash said with a laugh.  
  
"Are you still going to Mexico?" Craig asked.  
  
Ashley turned her head away.  
  
"Come on Craig I don't want to talk about it."  
  
" Guess that's a yes." Craig said standing up.  
  
"Okay I don't know yet."  
  
"Why don't you know, I mean after all we have been through. You are just going to run away." Craig said.  
  
"Craig I know we have been through a lot but I just don't know if I can handle all that's going on."  
  
"I still think your running away from your problems." Craig said.  
  
Ashley was silent.  
  
"Fine be that way." Craig said storming out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Toby What's Going On!

A few days later Ashley was released from the hospital. Craig hadn't been back to see her since that night, she wasn't sure if he would come and see her today either. Ashley was wrong though Craig was waiting on the steps in front of her house when they got home.  
  
"Craig maybe you should come back later." Jeff said.  
  
"No it's fine he can stay." Ashley insisted.  
  
"Okay Ash but just for a little bit." Her mom said taking her arm.  
  
"Thank you." Craig said opening the door.  
  
Ash and her mom walked in followed by Jeff. Toby was last and he didn't look happy.  
  
"Just to let you know I blame you for everything!" Toby said walking in the room and then slamming the door in Craig's face.  
  
Craig stood there for a minute, just as he was about to turn around Jeff opened up the door,  
  
"Craig aren't you coming in? Ash is upstairs."  
  
"Yea." Craig said walking in the house and up to Ashley's room.  
  
"Hi Craig." Ash said when he entered the room.  
  
"Hey Ash how you feeling?" Craig asked.  
  
"I'm better. We really need to talk."  
  
" I know what you mean."  
  
"I never meant to hurt you Craig."  
  
"No Ash I never meant to hurt you. None of this would of happened if I wasn't around."  
  
"If it didn't happen with you it would of happened with somebody else. I just need to learn to be stronger, and not be so sensitive."  
  
"But Ash you have every right to be sensitive, and you are the strongest person I have ever met."  
  
Ashley started to cry.  
  
"Oh come on Ash don't cry." Craig said sitting down on her bed.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm just under so much pressure."  
  
"Well how about we stop fighting and that is one thing you can check off of your pressure list." Craig said wiping away Ash's tears.  
  
"But what are you going to do about Manny?"  
  
"Manny means nothing to me, and I will keep telling her that until she gets it through her head."  
  
"You would really do that for me?"  
  
"Ash I would do anything for you." Craig said kissing her then he stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I was going to let you rest."  
  
"Get over here Manning." Ashley said.  
  
"Alright." Craig said sitting back down at the end of the bed.  
  
"You know you can't kiss me from there."  
  
Craig moved closer to her. Just as she was about to kiss Ashley Toby walked in.  
  
"Um Craig, they said you need to um leave." Toby said.  
  
"TOBY! It's called knocking." Ashley yelled.  
  
"It's called not making out with your boyfriend when anyone could walk in." Toby said.  
  
"It's fine I'll just leave." Craig said getting up off of Ashley's bed.  
  
"No you don't have to go." Ash cried out.  
  
"Ash it's fine I'll see you tomorrow." Craig said leaving.  
  
Once he was gone Ash got really mad at Toby.  
  
"TOBY! What was all that about?" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Kate said it was time for him to leave."  
  
"Well you could of knocked first!"  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't of been making out in the first place."  
  
"Maybe it's none of your business."  
  
"I was just telling you what Kate said."  
  
"You know what Toby just leave!" Ashley yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I know this is a really worth less chapter with out much of a point but I need it for what happens next so just keep reading and reviewing. 


	13. Not Because Of You!

A few days later Ashley was back at school.  
  
"Welcome back Ashley." Mr. Armstrong said in class.  
  
"Good to be back." Ash said looking up from her desk.  
  
"Alright class let's begin." Mr. Armstrong said Ashley heard him in the back of her head, but she didn't really hear him. She was too busy looking at Craig who was sitting there staring back at her.  
  
All of a sudden the bell rang, Ashley grabbed her books and met Craig in the hall by her locker.  
  
Just as they started kissing, then Toby came and ran in between them. Breaking them apart.  
  
"Toby what are you doing!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"It's against Code of Conduct to make out in the halls."  
  
"Toby I am going to tell you one more time to just leave me alone!" Ash yelled grabbing Craig's hand and walking away.  
  
"What's up with him?" Craig asked once they got outside.  
  
"I don't know, he has just been acting really weird. I just think he likes the fact that I have a boyfriend."  
  
Then Jimmy walked over and sat down.  
  
"He like my as your boyfriend." Jimmy said.  
  
"Yea he did." Ashley replied.  
  
"Well maybe you should just go out with Jimmy! Since Toby likes him so much!" Craig yelled running away.  
  
"What was all of that about?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I don't know but I am going to find out." Ashley said running after him.  
  
Ash finally caught up with him,  
  
"Craig what's going on?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm just sick and tiered of everyone saying I am this crappy boyfriend. So maybe I just shouldn't be one at all."  
  
"Craig no one thinks you are a crappy boyfriend."  
  
"Yes they do everyone is thinking it even if they don't say it. Every one knows you over dosed because of me."  
  
"Craig I didn't over dose because of you I swear."  
  
"Then why did you?" Craig asked.  
  
"Because there is something the doctors didn't tell you."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I am, or I was.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I am so cruel but you will have to read and find out why Ash really over dosed! Anyway read and review! 


	14. Sick

"Ash what's going on, why did you over dose if it wasn't because of me?" Craig asked.  
  
" I went to the doctor a month ago and he thought I might have had.. HIV. He said I could of gotten it from some one down in Mexico. I figured I was going to die soon anyway so I just decided to go to Mexico. Then all of this stuff happened and I thought why live?" Ash said.  
  
"Oh my god Ash I am so sorry! Why didn't you tell me?" Craig asked.  
  
"I didn't want to worry about you."  
  
"Did you tell any one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You mean your mom doesn't know that your doctor told you, that you could be infected with HIV." Craig said.  
  
"Yea, that's why I was under so much stress, with this, you, and then Manny I just freaked out."  
  
Craig pulled Ash close to him for a hug; he kissed the top of her head. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and almond conditioner. He then kissed her, her lips were silky and soft and he could smell and taste the coffee on her breath.  
  
"I missed you Ash."  
  
"I missed this." Ash said leaning in for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
"Hello?" Ash answered.  
  
"Hey Ash." Craig replied.  
  
"What's up?" Ash asked.  
  
"Um do you want to go see a movie with me, Paige, and Spinner tonight? Then maybe a burger at the dot?" Craig asked.  
  
"Sure, what time?"  
  
"Around 7. Do you want to pick you up?"  
  
"No, it's fine I'll meet you at the mall." Ashley said hanging up the phone.  
  
Around 6: 45 Ashley pulled on her coat, and headed for the mall.  
  
"Ash where are you going?" Her mom asked, she was in the middle of the couch with a popcorn bowl in her lap; Toby and Jeff were on either sides of her.  
  
"I'm going to a movie with Craig, Spinner, and Paige." Ashley said taking her purse off of the coat rack.  
  
"Okay but don't be home to late." Jeff called out.  
  
"Okay." Ash said walking out the door.  
  
Once Ash got to the mall Craig was already there waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Ash." Craig said pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"That was great." Ash replied.  
  
"Hey you're supposed to make out during the movie." Spinner called out.  
  
"Come on Spin, remember you and me we make out any time." Paige said kissing him.  
  
"Okay love birds let's go." Ash said.  
  
They got into the movie and before it even started both couples were busy making out.  
  
At the end of the movie Ashley said to Craig,  
  
"So what was the movie about?"  
  
"I'm really not sure." Craig replied.  
  
"Me neither." Paige and Spinner added in.  
  
All four of them started cracking up.  
  
"Were so glad your back Ash." Paige said.  
  
"BEAR HUG!" Spinner yelled.  
  
Then the three of them all moved over to Ash and gave her a great big bear hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it is a really short chapter but um you just needed to know that Ash thought she had HIV. Anyway I needed it for what happens next. 


	15. The Song

"How was the movie?" Kate Ashley's mom asked when she got home.  
  
"It was great." Ashley replied.  
  
"I remember when I was your age, we didn't watch the movie we made out during the movie. Am I right?"  
  
"That made it 100 times better, I am just so happy to be back in my normal life style, with out Manny, Advil, and HIV." Ashley said.  
  
"Wait go back, what do you mean HIV?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Tell me Ash now!"  
  
"Fine the doctor thought I could have HIV, all of that stress was the reason I over dosed." Ashley replied.  
  
"How could that doctor worry you like that, we have to report it." Her mom said hugging her.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to bed, I want to hang out with the gang tomorrow at band practice. Is that okay?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yea that's fine but do you um know what's wrong with Toby?"  
  
"I don't know but he has been acting really weird." Ashley replied heading upstairs.  
  
Once she was in her room, she changed and got ready for bed. Just as she was about to get into bed her cell phone rang from inside her purse.  
  
She raced to catch it.  
  
"Hello?" Ashley answered.  
  
"Hey Ash." Craig said on the other line.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just called to say goodnight. And to ask if you are going to be at practice tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea I'll be there."  
  
"Okay, well I have a surprise for you so don't be late okay." Craig said.  
  
"Alright I'll be there at 1:00." Ashley said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, goodnight." Ash said hanging up her phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Craig got off of the phone with Ash, he picked his guitar back up and got back to work.  
  
"You're always running through my head."  
  
"I can't seem to get you off my mind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ash got to Craig's house there was an envelope with her name on it taped to the door.  
  
Ash quickly opened it,  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
Today's the day I make up for all I did wrong. Just wait and see I'm gonna make you mine."  
  
Love ~ Craig  
  
"Wonder what this is all about?" Ashley asked her self.  
  
She walked into the garage to see Craig sitting there in with his guitar and dozens of roses.  
  
"Can't seem to get you off my mind.  
  
When you're not here I can barely sleep at night.  
  
When you're not around I'm thinking of you.  
  
You're always running through my head  
  
Just like the wonderful dream that never end."  
  
Ash got a large smile on her face and quickly went and kissed Craig.  
  
"That was beautiful." Ash said.  
  
"Did you like it?" Craig asked.  
  
" I loved it, but to let you know you can't write me a song every time we have problems it won't always work." Ash said with a laugh.  
  
"Okay, what about kissing?"  
  
"Kissing works for me."  
  
The two of them kissed until Spinner, Marco, and Jimmy all walked into the garage at the same time.  
  
"Do you guys have to be here?" Craig asked.  
  
"No but if we ever want this to work we need to practice." Spinner said.  
  
"Fine." Craig said getting up off of the couch.  
  
Just as the band was getting into the music, someone came barging into the garage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know once again I am evil, but you will find out who come in during the next chapter, and it will be a good thing. Very active! Anyway read and review. 


	16. The Make Out Session

"MANNY!" Craig yelled.  
  
"I have been looking for you for days. Where did you disappear too?" Manny asked.  
  
"He was in my bed room with me, but I guess you didn't think to look there." Ashley said coming out from behind Craig.  
  
"I didn't know you were here Ashley." Manny replied.  
  
"Well Craig is my boyfriend, I really didn't know you would be showing up here looking for my boyfriend either."  
  
"What happened to Mexico?" Manny asked.  
  
"I decided to over dose instead."  
  
"Oh so that's what every body was talking about."  
  
"Yea but I'm fine now."  
  
"That's too bad." Manny said.  
  
"For you it is, because I am also not going to Mexico so you no longer have a chance with Craig. Oh but wait you never did!" Ashley said.  
  
Craig, Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco were all standing there watching this verbal cat fight.  
  
"Maybe I'm not here to get Craig maybe I just came to watch the band play." Manny said sitting down.  
  
"Okay that's fine we were just about to take a break." Jimmy said.  
  
Ashley grabbed Craig,  
  
"Come on let's make out." Ash said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Do you mind scooting over?" Ashley asked.  
  
Craig sat down between Ashley and Manny.  
  
Ashley leaned over and kissed him, she ran her hands through his hear. He started kissing her neck; Ashley looked over at Manny and saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"You do know that no one is making you stay. So don't start crying trying to make me feel bad for you."  
  
"Ash maybe we shouldn't do this here." Craig said pulling away from Ashley.  
  
"I think your right, why don't we head up to you room?" Ashley asked.  
  
Craig hesitated for a minute before agreeing.  
  
Once they got up to Craig's room they found Paige and Spinner making out there.  
  
"Paige when did you get here?" Craig asked shocked to see his best friend making out with his girlfriend in his room.  
  
Paige's eyes grew large and Spinner's cheeks were red.  
  
"Sorry dude we thought you two were making out in the garage." Spinner said.  
  
"Well we decided that it wasn't fair for Manny to have to watch." Craig said.  
  
"Well actually I was enjoying making her jealous but you know Craig has such a soft heart." Ashley said putting her arms around Craig.  
  
"Wow Ash you brought out you claws huh?" Paige asked.  
  
"You better believe it no body is getting my man."  
  
"Except for maybe me?" Manny said standing in the frame of the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	17. Waste of Time

"I wouldn't count on that." Ashley said turning around.  
  
"Come on Paige we better leave." Spinner said getting up.  
  
"But Spin it's just getting good, I want to watch Ashley kick Manny's ass." Paige said.  
  
"Paige they need to work it out." Spinner said.  
  
"Fine she'll just tell me anyway." Paige said leaving with Spinner.  
  
"Ash come on don't waste your time on this." Craig said.  
  
"No, it's not a waste of time. I am sick and tiered of every time we get everything straightened out she has to come and get in the way. I am so tiered of all of this bull shit." Ashley said.  
  
"I really don't want to get into this." Craig said.  
  
"Why not, we can finally get her off of our back." Ashley said.  
  
"Because we don't need to do this, we are together now and nothing is going to break us apart. Manny you just need to realize this because for the first time I am saying something. Ash fighting her off hasn't been helping so lets just let it go and be together." Craig said.  
  
" I guess your right." Ashley said.  
  
"So you're giving up?" Manny asked.  
  
"Yea, but I am the one who really won. I don't need to fight you to keep my boyfriend because he just proved that he cares nothing for you." Ashley said.  
  
"Okay I'm going to leave. But watch your back because I'll find away to steal his heart." Manny said leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I know this is a really short chapter. It is basically just a filler chapter for what happens next. Just read and find out. Oh and please review! 


	18. The Next Party

"Hey mom can I throw a party this weekend when your not here?" Ashley asked early Monday morning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's Craig's birthday this weekend and I want to do something really special for him."  
  
"Sure but there are going to be some rules."  
  
"Fine go ahead with them." Ashley said.  
  
"Everyone has to be out of this house by 1:00."  
  
"Fair enough, but do you promise you won't be here?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yes, now come on go plan this party." Her mom said leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That weekend Ashley was already to have the perfect party for Craig. Paige was over helping her decorate, and soon people were showing up for the party. When Craig showed up every one went silent. He didn't look happy.  
  
"Ashley I need to talk to you." Craig said grabbing her hand and taking her outside.  
  
"I just found out something I thought would never happen." Craig said once they got outside.  
  
"What's going on Craig?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I found out that you did something in Mexico that you didn't tell me."  
  
"What it that Craig because I threw you a party and I was hoaping that we could be happy together tonight."  
  
"I don't feel like partying, I know about what happened down in Mexico with that guy." Craig said.  
  
"Craig what are you talking about?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Manny said Paige told her about this guy you made out with down in Mexico."  
  
"When were you with Manny."  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject tell me about this guy."  
  
"Craig there is no guy. Manny was lying. Now when were you with Manny?" Ashley demanded.  
  
"Why should I believe there wasn't a guy?"  
  
"Um because I am telling you there isn't, also you are hearing this from Manny the girl who has been trying to go out with you for ever. Also why would I get all pissed off about that night with Manny if I had done something myself. Now you have to pick weather your going to pick me or her." Ash said.  
  
Craig was silent.  
  
"Now when were you with Manny?"  
  
"She came over earlier to give me a birthday present." Craig said quietly.  
  
"What was it a lap dance?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Then what was it tell me Craig!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Her clothes." Craig said.  
  
Ashley ran inside her house and found Manny.  
  
"Why are you such a bitch?" Ashley asked.  
  
"What?" Manny asked.  
  
"First you make up a lie about me and some guy, then you take off all of your clothes in front of my boyfriend!" Ashley yelled in front of everybody.  
  
"It was for his birthday." Manny said.  
  
"Well next time keep your clothes on!"  
  
"Why Craig liked it."  
  
"You are a lying bitch."  
  
"It's not my fault you boyfriend thinks I'm hot."  
  
"Manny I think you need to leave. I can smell that alcohol." Paige said walking up to the two fighting girls.  
  
"What alcohol?" Manny said.  
  
"I just talked to Craig, he told me everything about how you took off all of your clothes, made up that lie about Ash and then drank a whole bottle of whiskey." Paige said.  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"I think it is now just leave Manny."  
  
"Fine." Manny said sitting up tripping over her feet a little bit.  
  
"Now Ash go talk to Craig he is really upset. I will take over the party."  
  
Ashley went to find Craig; he was sitting on the steps in front of her house.  
  
"You know you just missed the best fight in degrassi party history." Ashley said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Let me guess between you and Manny." Craig replied.  
  
"It's just not your fault you're so hot."  
  
"I was just born this way." Craig said with a laugh.  
  
"Well now that so many people want my guy I am just going to have to watch you all the time. This means no more alone time for you." Ashley said starting to smile.  
  
"Ash I can't handle any more of this. I am so tiered of this stupid fight between you and Manny. You just need to realize that I love you and not Manny and just let her think what she wants."  
  
"But Craig it's hard for me, I look at Manny and she is not this little girl you went out on a date with a few years ago. She is a hot thing now and that scares me. All of the guys like her why should I think that if she fights hard enough you won't leave me for her."  
  
"Because I love you Ash." Craig said kissing her.  
  
"Craig you can't always do that every time we have a talk like this."  
  
"What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Every time you want me to be happy you just lean in and kiss me. It won't work every time. Sometimes we just need to talk about things, because kissing me won't make the problem go away. You said a while ago that I run away from my problems by leaving, well that is exactly what you're doing when you do that. you are running away from our problems." Ash said getting a little tear in her eye, and then it rolled down her cheek.  
  
Craig wiped away the tear,  
  
"Ash don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it, I want this to work so bad that I just want to stop this party and have you stay over until my parents get home."  
  
"Well I could stay over after the party?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will they really do that read and find out. And review please!!! 


	19. You Fell Asleep!

Ashley hesitated for a minute,  
  
"I guess that would be alright." Ashley said a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Great now come on lets party!" Craig said getting up and grabbing Ashley's hand.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Paige asked when they two of them got inside.  
  
"Yea." Ashley replied while being pulled out to dance.  
  
"This is the best party ever!" Craig said over the music.  
  
"I'm so glad you like it!"  
  
"Well it started out kind of crappy, but I think later will make up for everything."  
  
Ashley smiled, but inside she was a little nervous. I mean sure she loved Craig but he just seemed like he wanted to do this so they wouldn't have to talk about anything anymore. She would have to make sure he was really serious once everybody left.  
  
Then Paige danced past them with Spinner,  
  
"Hey Ash, can you play some slow songs. Some of these people need to cool down if you know what I mean." Paige said.  
  
"Just admit it Paige you want to get as close to me as you can." Spinner said with a laugh while moving Paige more to the center of the room.  
  
"I'll be right back." Ash said moving away from Craig.  
  
"Wait." Craig said kissing her.  
  
"Okay you can go and change it now." Craig said letting go of her.  
  
"I'm not really sure I want to go now." Ashley said.  
  
"No go play some music."  
  
Ashley went and put in a slow song C.D and quickly got back to Craig. She felt so good being wrapped up in Craig's arms.  
  
"Can we just stand here together all night?" Ashley asked, her head resting against Craig's chest.  
  
"Fine by me." Craig said kissing the top of her head.  
  
A few hours later they were still dancing together the same way. Soon hours kept going past and one by one people left. Even though Craig and Ashley were having fun they were happy to see the party end.  
  
"Hey Hun were gonna go." Paige said putting on her coat.  
  
"Yea my parents aren't home either." Spinner said.  
  
"Spin get over it, Hun call me tomorrow." Paige said leaving, Spinner sighed and followed.  
  
"Ready to go upstairs?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yea why don't you go on up, I'll be there in a second." Ashley replied.  
  
Craig nodded and hurried up the stairs. Once he got to Ashley's room he did things he never did. He decided how to lay on the bed, he actually made sure his hair wasn't a messed up like usual. This wasn't normal soon he was sitting on the edge of the bed, starting to now feel a little worried. It had been a while and Ashley hadn't come up stairs yet.  
  
"Where is she?" Craig asked himself, Craig stood up and went to go find Ashley.  
  
"Ash?" Craig asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
Craig didn't know where she was so he continued down the stairs to find her.  
  
"Ash?" He asked again now headed to the living room.  
  
He found her passed out on the couch. He lightly touched her shoulder. She sighed a little bit and turned over, now she was sleepily looking Craig in the face.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What took you so long?" Craig asked.  
  
Ashley blinked her eyes finally realizing that she fell asleep on the couch.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm sorry I fell asleep didn't I?"  
  
"Yea but it's okay."  
  
"Thanks, I guess I really needed the sleep."  
  
"Well do you wan to go upstairs now?" Craig asked.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Or we could stay here and just lay on the couch and like watch a movie."  
  
"Well I just don't want to go upstairs and fall asleep on you."  
  
"Then let's stay here, we always have tomorrow." Craig said sitting down on the couch and pulling a blanket over Ash.  
  
15 minutes later Ashley was passed out again. Craig had thoughts running through his head.  
  
"Why didn't I just speak up and say let's go upstairs."  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered if she feel asleep we would of gotten 15 minutes in."  
  
Then he came to his senses.  
  
"She's tiered she has been under a lot of stress and she threw me a party. Why am I being so selfish? There are other nights to do this." Craig thought turning off the lamp next to him.  
  
The next morning Ashley woke up not knowing where she was, she jumped when she saw Craig sitting her next to her just staring at her.  
  
"Morning." Craig said.  
  
"Wow, what a night." Ashley said getting up.  
  
"Yea it was."  
  
"Was I just way to tiered to change?" Ashley said looking down at her clothes.  
  
"You feel asleep."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I feel asleep on you?" Ashley said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Yea but it's fine."  
  
Then Ashley looked at the clock on the mantle.  
  
"Oh crap you have to go!" Ashley said standing up.  
  
"Why?" Craig asked.  
  
"Because my mom will be home in 30 minutes and you can not be here when she gets home." Ashley said picking up cups around the couch.  
  
"Why can't I just say I came over to help you clean up?"  
  
"My mom will see past that in a second."  
  
"Fine I'm going but will you come over later. Please Joey won't be home and we will have the house to ourselves." Craig said grabbing his coat.  
  
"Sure and I promise not to fall asleep this time."  
  
"Bye." Craig said kissing her.  
  
"Bye." Ashley replied continuing to clean.  
  
Later on that after noon, Ashley was getting ready to go over to Craig's. That's when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hey Hun, how was your night?" Paige asked.  
  
"I feel asleep."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea I feel asleep on him, I mean I woke up this morning on the couch with him staring at me." Ashley said putting some more eye shadow on.  
  
"Ouch was he mad."  
  
"No, but I am going over to his house later."  
  
"Alright, that must be why he isn't too pissed off." Paige said.  
  
"So how was your night?" Ash asked.  
  
"It was great!" Paige said excitedly.  
  
"So um did he stay over or what?"  
  
"Ash, you know I'm not one to kiss and tell."  
  
Ashley could see Paige saying that,  
  
"You know I never got that, I mean someone is asking if you were kissing and stuff and you say kiss and tell. That totally gives it away." Ashley said now applying lip-gloss.  
  
"Okay yes something happened but I am not going into the details."  
  
"Thanks because I don't really want them."  
  
"Well I'll let you get ready to go to Craig's. Bye Hun." Paige said hanging up.  
  
30 minutes later Ashley was walking down the sidewalk to Craig's house. She passed a park and say someone sitting on a bench, this girl was the only one in the whole park. Ashley being the curious one that she is walked over to her. Once she got closer she saw who it was..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who is in the park I promise the story will be great with this whole thing! Read and Review please! 


	20. I Loved You

"Craig?" Ashley asked shocked to see him.  
  
Craig kept still and silent.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed to get out." Craig replied still staring forward.  
  
Ashley sat down next to him,  
  
"Craig what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing!" Craig yelled standing up and stumbling a little bit.  
  
"Yes something is going on, please just tell me."  
  
Craig sat down to cry, Ashley ran her hand down his back.  
  
"She died." Craig muttered.  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"My best friend, from before I came here."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A car, there's always a car." Craig said putting his head down in his hands.  
  
Ashley didn't say anything until and idea came to mind.  
  
"You loved her didn't you?"  
  
"No like I love you."  
  
Ashley kept silent.  
  
"I should have loved her though, she loved me. She was coming to see me. I shouldn't of called her on her cell phone." Craig said.  
  
"Craig nothing is your fault. You didn't know what was going on."  
  
"I just can't handle this. She kept me from going insane with my dad. I would of never made it without her."  
  
"Craig I think you just loved her." Ashley replied standing up.  
  
"I did love her, but as a friend."  
  
"Did you guys date?"  
  
Craig shrugged off a little bit.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really just a friend."  
  
"Well you and Jimmy dated, now you're broken up and still friends." Ashley turned and started walking away.  
  
"Ash wait! I need you I can't do this with you!"  
  
"Why you got this far with out me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" "Did you ever run to me with problems! I just realized that I tell you everything, and you tell me nothing!" Ashley yelled, then she started walking away. Craig stood there and watched her leave, he knew she was right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashley didn't know where to go, she didn't know who to talk to. She had a mind-blowing headache.  
  
"A little Advil couldn't hurt." She thought turning in to the drug store. Ashley bought a packet of Advil and a soda and soon she was headache free.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"Coming!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong?"  
  
"Can I come in? I need some one to talk to." Ashley asked.  
  
"Paige who is it?" Spinner called from the living room.  
  
"I didn't know he was over. It's fine I'll go somewhere else." Ashley said leaving.  
  
"No Ash, it's fine you can come in we'll talk."  
  
"No it's fine!" Ash called. She sat down on a bench to cry.  
  
Then Marco and Ellie walked by.  
  
"Ash are you okay?" Marco asked sitting down.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Ash replied.  
  
"Come on Marco were going to be late." Ellie said.  
  
"Hold on Elle, everything is not fine. How often does Ash cry?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's just me and Craig. You guys should go I don't want to mess with your plans." Ash said.  
  
"See Marco she's fine, let's go."  
  
"Yea Marco I'm fine just go." Ashley insisted.  
  
"Fine I'll go but call me if you want to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Marco have you seen Ash?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yea she was by the dot."  
  
"Thanks man!" Craig yelled running off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Ash saw Craig coming around the corner she got up and left.  
  
"Ash wait!" Craig called.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need to talk to you. I have no one to talk to."  
  
"Now you want to talk to me because who have no one else too. Craig I told you everything even before I told Paige."  
  
"But Ash it's hard for me."  
  
"When are you going to stop using that excuse?"  
  
Craig was silent.  
  
"You know what, I'm leaving you can talk to yourself."  
  
Once Ash got home, she unplugged her phone, turned off her cell, and got in bed.  
  
"Ash is everything okay?" her mom asked.  
  
"Yea mom, I'm fine."  
  
"Well someone's here to see you."  
  
"I don't want to see anybody!"  
  
"Oh come on Hun, it's me not Craig." Paige said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Paige walked in and turned on the lights and both phones. Then sat down.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"No, it's just over."  
  
"Ash you love Craig it can't be over."  
  
"I loved Craig."  
  
"You not making any sense."  
  
"I'm tiered of all of this crap. I really don't love Craig anymore. I keep telling myself I do but I don't."  
  
Then there was a knock on the door and Craig walked in. Paige got up and left.  
  
"Craig what do you want?"  
  
"Ash you being mad at me is driving me crazy."  
  
"I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Why? If we love each other?"  
  
"Because.. I don't.. Love you.. Anymore."  
  
Craig sat back shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
NOTE  
  
Look for a sequel, it should be coming soon! And please read my other fanfiction,  
  
LOVING SEPERATION - about Emma and Sean.  
  
RUMOR ABOUT THE GOSSIP QUEEN - about Spinner and Paige.  
  
13 YEARS IN THE FUTURE- about Emma the daughter of Rachel and Ross from friends and yes the other characters will soon be in there too. 


End file.
